Newspapers are typically distributed rolled up in clear plastic bags. Such plastic bags are especially useful when delivering large weekend editions of newspapers, or when delivering newspapers in rainy conditions.
Many newspaper delivery bags have a bottom portion in which advertisers enclose a product sample (e.g.: soap, shampoo). This bottom portion is ripped open and the product sample is removed.